Wizard with the Mask
by CrimsonFucker4455
Summary: Abandoned by his parents and left at the Dursleys, Harry finds his own path through the help of a familiar Masked Killer, He is a brother, He is a son, He is a Killer. James & Lily Bashing, Robert Potter Bashing, Ronald Weasely Bashing, Mild Dumbles and Severus Bashing
1. New Family

Wizard with the Mask

 **AN: Another story, after I said Rosario + Iron and To Love Ru: Restart would be my main focus? Yup, my reason behind this one is that I haven't grown bored of the stories, I just want to try something new. This story will involve Jason Voorhees from the Friday the 13** **th** **movies as Harry's adopted father. I won't go into detail, but this is gonna be interesting. Okay then, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **Lily, James, and Robert Potter Bashing, Dumbles Bashing, Ronald Weasley Bashing, minor Severus Snape Bashing.**

"Here's Johnny!": Normal Speak

" **Welcome to your new home.** ": Thoughts and Jason's speaking

"/How are you?/": Writing

" _Stop fighting!_ ": Sign Language

Chapter 1: New family

Jason slowly walked down the street of Surrey with his machete in hand. He wanted to spill a bit of blood, it had been so long since he went on a killing spree and he itched for action. He walked closer to a park and saw a very overweight boy beating up a small raven haired child. The boy being beaten up was being held by a few others. Jason smirked when he saw the kids, but frowned when he saw what they were doing.

"Come off it freak! You deserve this!" The whale of a child said as he punched the raven haired boy.

The boy didn't even do anything while the whale was beating him up. It reminded Jason of his childhood with his time in Camp Crystal Lake. When he saw the group of boys let go of the raven haired child, a thin, tall one kicked him in the ribs and said "Die here freak!"

The boys standing laughed stupidly and then ran away, leaving the small child alone on the ground. Jason walked over to the boy and was about to raise his machete to kill the boy, when he felt a familiar flare of energy come from the boy. The boy slowly got up and saw Jason with his machete, yet didn't scream. "Hey mister." The boy said and slowly got up on shaky legs. "What are you doing here?"

Jason said nothing and looked at the child, why did this boy have a familiar energy similar to his mother? He shuttered just to think about it. The boy slowly scratched the back of his head and said, "Do you talk at all mister?"

Jason looked at the boy and sheathed his machete. He felt a strong connection to the boy and the boy said, "Can you not speak mister?"

Jason unknowingly nodded and the boy said, "So you're a mute?"

Jason nodded again and got down on his knees, and wrote his name in the dirt, Jason Voorhees.

"Your name is… Jayson Vorheas?" The boy asked.

Jason shook his head and pointed at the letters, "Ja… son… Voor… hees?"

Jason nodded and the boy said, "That is such a cool name! A lot better than mine."

Jason wrote in the dirt, "/What is your name?/"

"Harry Potter, or freak in the Dursley household." Harry said sadly.

Jason was annoyed and he wrote down, "/Was that your cousin or something?/"

Harry nodded and said, "He looks like a whale, he always gets what he want whether I like it or not." He then began to look sad.

Jason saw the boy's torment and wrote down, "/How about I adopt you?/"

Harry's eyes widened, "You'd adopt me?" he said in a shaky voice.

Jason nodded and Harry tackled him in a hug, a new one in Jason's book.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

Harry was waiting in the legal office and saw Jason and Vernon go at each other, he would've seen his machete slice through Vernon's throat and been fine with it, but the weapons were relinquished at the door. Vernon's pistol and Jason's machete were in the desk going into the room. Vernon slammed the door open and said, "You are done with us freak!" and stormed out of the building, forgetting his pistol.

Jason came strolling out of the room and picked up his machete, and the forgotten pistol. He handed the pistol to Harry and offered it to him. Harry took the holstered pistol and strapped it to his upper leg. Jason then motioned for him to follow and Harry did so. Jason left the building and so did Harry. Harry was ecstatic over the fact of living with another person other then the Dursleys.

Harry saw Jason get into a piggyback stance and lowered himself so that Harry could get on. Harry smiled and did so, Jason clasped onto Harry's legs and proceeded to take him to a new home, wherever that might be.

Harry fell asleep a few minutes later, with a happier mindset and happier mood.

 **HEADMASTER'S OFFICE, HOGWARTS**

Dumbledore was worried, the gizmos and gears were showing that the wards at the Dursley household were failing. He tried to find out what had happened and went to the fireplace. He pulled out a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace, "Arabella Figg, Surrey." Dumbledore said and the fire turned green. He stepped into the fireplace and reappeared in Arabella's home.

"Professor Dumbledore? What is going on? Why are you here?" Mrs. Figg asked.

"I was just checking on the children of the Dursley household." Dumbledore said.

Mrs. Figg's turned a nasty color and she said, "The children are fine Albus, the Dursley boy is doing quite well."

Albus began to get annoyed and said, "Not the Dursley's child, Harry my dear."

"Oh that boy," she said, "He was nothing but trouble, he had a large streak of delinquency about him."

Dumbledore began to get worried, how would lily and James react when they heard their second son was a delinquent? He then asked, "Where is Harry now?"

"Haven't seen him since this morning, though Vernon Dursley came back a bit earlier with a spring in his step." She said.

Dumbledore then had enough and left the house and went over to the Dursley household. He rang the doorbell and he heard, "Yes? I'll be with you in a minute!"

The door then open and he saw Petunia Dursley's face in the doorframe. When she saw Dumbledore, she looked like she had sucked on a very sour lemon. "YOU! What are you doing here you freak?!" She yelled at him.

Dumbledore then came through the door and asked "Where is Harry?"

"Gone! He was adopted by another family!" Petunia said, contempt with Vernon's choice.

Dumbledore turned to her and said "You gave up your sister's son?! What were you thinking?!"

Dumbledore came into the family room and saw the son of the Dursley's stuffing his face with food. Vernon saw Dumbledore and roared, "What are you doing here?!"

Dumbledore turned to Vernon, a fire in his eye and said, "Who did you give Harry up to Vernon?"

Vernon snorted and said, "A man by the name of Jason Voorhees."

Dumbledore's world stopped, Harry was adopted by a Serial Killer?! This was not good, he needed to find Harry as soon as possible and get him out of the killer's grasp. He looked to the Dursleys and said "Your nephew will be back here by tomorrow night at the latest, you will not hand him over to anyone else!"

With that, he left the house and apperated with a loud crack and appeared on the outskirts of the castle. He'd need a drink for what just went down. Harry was just eight years old and was probably going to be killed by Jason himself! James and Lily were waiting for him as soon as he got to his office, Bollocks!

 **CHAPTER1: DONE!**

 **AN: I know that this is a short one, I'm just testing the water with this fanfic. Give honest reviews and feedback in need be, all the help is appreciated!**

 **Until the next chapter, PEACE!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	2. Unhappy Reunions

Wizard with the Mask

 **Harry: So he's finally getting off his ass and continuing with one of our stories?**

 **Lala: Looks like it.**

 **Crimson: I will never understand why you feel the need to berate me for my writing, I have Halloween coming up! You should at least cut me some slack!**

 **Lala: *Gives a pout* You know that you should've kept up to date with your updates, then we wouldn't have a problem.**

 **Harry: At least he's finally getting to work, the lazy bastard.**

 **Crimson: *Tick mark appears on his head* Do I have to choke a bitch?**

 **Harry: *Glares at Crimson* You won't do it, dad won't let you.**

 **Crimson: *Growls and sits back in his desk* One of you do the damn disclaimer, I need a drink.**

 **Harry: I'll do it, AHEM, CrimsonFucker4455 does not own either the Harry Potter or Friday the Thirteenth stories or licenses. There, happy?**

 **Crimson: *Takes a shot of Fire Whiskey* Yeah, now I am. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

"Welcome home!": Normal speak

" **Let's get started!** ": Thoughts and Jason speaking

"/Why are you here?/": Writing

" _FIGHT!_ ": Sign Language

Chapter 2: Unhappy Reunions

"Dear Mr. Voorhees," came a young male voice, "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The male looked over the letter with a disbelieving look and turned to the other male in the room. "They can't be serious, can they?"

Jason looked to the younger male in the face and said, " _I hate to admit it Harry, but it says the truth._ "

Harry growled and said, "You have got to be fucking me sideways, do I really have to go?"

Jason nodded and said, " _Yes Harry, your name has been down since you've been born. I wish there was another way._ "

Harry growled and asked, "When do we head out?"

" _Tomorrow morning._ " Jason said, " _Prepare anything that you might need and get some rest._ "

Harry sighed and said, "Alright dad, night."

Jason lightly hugged Harry and said, " _Night son._ "

The both of them went to their respective rooms and began to prepare for the return to Britain. Harry looked at the letter again and couldn't help but grow angry, " **Didn't wizards learn to be discrete? Yet they use owls for mail boys, the stupidity of English wizards is staggering.** " He thought to himself.

Harry lived in a small town in Maine by the name of Brunswick. There was a small population of 20,000 people, a third of which who were magical in the town. The American Wizards had already been working on making muggle tech work in magical buildings, yet the English Wizards were still using quills and parchment, instead of paper and pencils.

Harry dove through his desk and pulled out his weapons of choice. He pulled out a holstered HK45, loaded with a built in laser sight and silencer. He strapped it to his hip and grabbed around six to seven magazines of ammunition. He then pulled out a machete of his own, "Blood's Boil" as he dubbed it. The machete was a normal Field Cleaver Machete with a lethal poison on the bladed side. There were runes etched into it were runes of unbreaking, the ability to tap into the user's magic, and blood runes so that not just anyone could use the weapon.

Harry sheathed it and placed it on his back. He dug through the desk some more and pulled out a sawn off pump action shotgun. He placed it in the travel case on his bed and closed it. He opened the second compartment and began to place clothes in the compartment. He then found the mask that his father gave him for his tenth birthday and smiled lightly, ever since the accident, he always wore it.

He looked in the mirror and saw the scar across his old scar and right eye. The lightning bolt shaped scar had shrunken down, yet his eye had taken the most injury in the incident. He placed the mask on his face and looked in the mirror again, the mask was a smaller version of his father's hockey mask. His whole face was covered by the mask and he was alright with it.

He closed the travel case and placed it at the door outside his room. He then proceeded to study the letter for the remained of the night.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Harry and Jason sat down on the seats in the plane as Jason began to look over Harry, " _You alright son?_ " Jason asked.

Harry yawned and said, "Couldn't get to sleep, the nervousness kicked in at the worst time."

Jason shook his head and said, " _Get some rest on the plane, I'll wake you when we land._ "

"Thanks… dad." Harry said and fell asleep.

Jason lightly smiled and said, " _Good night son, I'll see you when you wake up._ "

Jason pulled up a small chapter book and proceeded to read.

The flight took a total of six hours and forty five minutes, in which Jason had a light breakfast which left much to be desired, and Harry to rest for the road ahead.

The plane landed in the London city airport and Jason woke up Harry by poking him. Harry stirred and said, "Time already?"

Jason nodded and Harry stretched, letting his spine crack and pop with every movement. "Let's get this show on the road!" Harry said.

 **THREE HOURS LATER**

Harry and Jason made their way to the Leaky Cauldron. When they found it, they couldn't help but to give the disbelieving look to it, Harry said to Jason, "Very subtle bastards aren't they?"

Jason couldn't help but roll his eyes and said, " _Tell me about it, at least the American Wizards learned to keep themselves out of the non-magi eyes._ "

The two of them entered the bar and were displeased with what they saw. The bar was in poor shape, it was covered in dust, the air was muggy and stale, and it reeked of rotten alcohol.

The two of them then saw an older woman escorting a few other students and parents. "Mr. Voorhees," The older woman said, "You finally showed up."

Harry gave the woman a slight glare and said, "Sorry ma'am, we were just getting settled in from our flight from America."

The woman lightly looked miffed and said, "Everyone, follow me."

Harry and Jason slowly followed the crowd and went to the backside of the bar, thankfully no one stopped them. They got to the alleyway behind the bar and the older woman pulled out a wand, then tapped the bricks with it. "Okay," Harry said softly to Jason, "That is cool."

The bricks moved out of the way and Jason said, " _You got that right!_ " The crowd of students and parents moved through the walkway and followed the woman. She showed off the stores and what they sold, then was open to answer questions.

The questions were asked, as Harry and Jason slipped away and into Gringotts. The two of them entered the bank and saw a large gold plate on the desk at the front, it read along the lines of, "You take what isn't yours, expect more then what you bargained for."

Harry and Jason were about to go over to the desk manager when Harry was knocked to the side. "Move you commoner!" came an arrogant voice. Harry let Jason help him up and he saw the one family he didn't want to see, the Potters. James, Lily, and Robert were all there and it took all of Harry's self-control to not kill the three of them.

Jason heavily glared at Robert and wrote in a notebook, "/The hell's the big idea brat?!/" he showed it to the Potter family and the son said, "I'm Robert Potter, The Boy Who Lived!"

Harry couldn't help but giggle and said, "The Boy Who Lived? Sounds like a bad nickname an idiot gave out."

James looked angry and said, "Our son defeated You-Know-Who, you should show some respect!"

Lily looked to the masked Harry and said, "I recognize those eyes anywhere, is that you Harry?"

Harry looked mildly annoyed and said "Dad, can we get the fuck out of here? I feel myself getting dumber the more I look at them."

" _Let's, it reeks of arrogance over here. It is becoming insufferable._ " Jason said, a tick mark appearing on the side of his head.

The two of them went over to the teller and Harry said, "I'd like to make a withdrawal from the Voorhees account in the American Gringotts branch."

The goblin looked to Harry and said, "That can be arranged, please wait a moment."

The goblin pressed a button on his desk and said, "Griphook!"

A smaller goblin walked up to the Voorhees' duo and said "You called for me?"

The goblin said to Griphook, "The Voorhees heirs have come back to the Wizarding world, make sure they are well acquainted with the British Wizarding world."

Griphook nodded numbly and said, "This way you two."

Harry and Jason followed Griphook and they went to a cart of sorts. The two of them looked uncomfortable and Harry asked, "Is there another way we can go?"

Griphook turned to them and said, "Only way to go is the carts. Take it, or leave it."

Jason and Harry looked at each other and sighed in defeat, they hated roller-coasters, they hated the sting of wind in their eyes, and they were forced to go onto a figurative death-car. " **This can't get any worse,** " Jason and Harry thought.

 **AT THE VOORHEES BANK VAULT**

"Hey, dad?" Harry asked a shaken Jason.

" _Y-yeah s-son?_ " Jason said, his hands shaking so bad that it was hard for him to speak or write.

"You want to kill the manager after we are done?" Harry asked, trying to get oxygen into his lungs.

" _As much as that would please me, I don't think we can fight our way out with armed guards everywhere in the bank._ " Jason said and slowly got up.

"Vault 176." Griphook said and ran a finger across the door, "The Voorhees Family Vault."

Jason and Harry got to the door and Griphook Ran a finger down the door, "You both will need to give a drop of blood to verify your authenticity to the Security."

Jason pulled out a small butterfly knife and slashed his finger. Harry took the knife and slashed his finger. The both of them put a drop of blood on the door, then the door began to slide open. Harry stayed behind Jason, well aware of his late Grandmother's traps. The door opened with a clang and knives flew from the door. Jason grabbed Harry and jumped out of the way, Griphook was nowhere near the door when the knives came flying through, so he was spared getting knives to the face and chest.

When the knives died down, Jason put Harry down, Harry said, "Another trap of my late Grandmother?"

Jason nodded and said, " _She couldn't leave without one more kick in the balls._ "

The two of them looked through the door and their jaws dropped. Inside the room was a mountain of gold, silver, and bronze coins. Harry looked in and saw other pieces of interest as well. Multiple sets of armor, multiple different swords, shields, axes, hammers, maces, and a plethora of other bits and pieces as well. Harry looked around and saw no more traps, he stepped inside, careful not to set off any hidden traps.

Jason stepped inside and saw a case left for him. Harry and Jason were in heaven. Griphook cleared his throat and said, "You two can search the vault later, we are on a bit of a schedule."

Harry and Jason nodded and stopped ogling the pieces in the Vault. Harry filed his wallet with a large amount of gold, silver, and bronze coins, then left the vault. But not before taking one last look into the vault.

Harry and Jason made their way out of the bank, thankfully without the Potters following behind. " _What is on the list of books that you need?_ "

Harry pulled out the list and read the list out loud,

UNIFORM

Three sets of plain black robes (Work), "Pass," Harry said, annoyed.

One plain pointed hat (Black) for daywear, "Again, pass." Harry said, growing more annoyed.

One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar) "Now there's something I really need." Harry said, slightly calming down.

One winter cloak (Black, silver fastenings) "I've got a coat and jacket in my bag, cross this off the list." Harry said, and shook his head.

Please note that all first year students must have nametags. "Not gonna argue there." Harry said.

STANDARD COURSE BOOKS

All students must have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Harry looked to Jason and said, "Grandmother had all of these books the vault, correct?"

" _That is right, she was a student of Hogwarts so she has all the books up till seventh year._ " Jason said calmly.

Harry looked back to the list,

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (Pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 brass scale

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Harry looked to Jason and said, "Let's get moving, I'd rather we get this done now then later."

" _Agreed, the less we have to deal with people the better._ " Jason said.

The two of them decided to go for the cauldron first, and they got it in record time. They got all the other needed items and were passing by the Magical Menagerie when he felt a female call out to his soul. He turned to the store and Jason saw him turn, " _Something wrong son?_ " Jason asked.

"No, I just feel like someone is calling out to me." Harry said and walked into the store. Jason followed Harry into the store and looked around. There were pets all over the place, this was a pet store!

Harry saw Robert reaching out to a snowy white owl and said, "Come here pal, I'll treat you well."

The owl bit down on his finger and he screamed, "Stupid bloody animal!"

The snowy white owl saw Harry and made a light hooting sound, grabbing his attention. Harry walked up to the cage and held out a finger, waiting for the owl to give permission for petting. The snowy white owl rubbed her head against his finger, making pleased thrills. Robert looked to blow a gasket and stormed out of the store.

"How much is she?" Harry asked.

An hour later, Harry, Jason, and the newly named Hedwig made their way down Diagon Alley, towards Ollivanders. The three of them entered the store as the bell on said door lightly jingled.

Jason sat down in a chair and waited for the person. Harry proceeded to stroke Hedwig as he waited for this Ollivander.

"Good afternoon." Came a soft voice from behind a shelf. Jason stood up and Harry stopped stroking Hedwig, much to her annoyance.

Harry saw an older man come from behind a shelf and said "You must be Ollivander then?"

Ollivander grinned and said, "Yes, I am."

Ollivander stalked around Harry and said "Yes, yes, I'd thought I'd be seeing you soon Harry Potter.

Harry gave a glare to the man and said, "It's Harry Voorhees, good sir."

Ollivander looked slightly shocked for a second, but composed himself and said, "My mistake Harry, I was unaware that you had taken up the Voorhees name."

Jason reached for his machete, but Harry gave him a look and said, "Can we get this over with? We are on a bit of a schedule."

"Yes, of course." Ollivander said and pulled out a tape measure. "Which is your wand hand?"

"I'm ambidextrous." Harry said as Ollivander began to run a tape measure across his person.

"The wand chooses the wizard Mr. Voorhees, no two wands are the same." Ollivander said and left the tape measure to its own devices. The measure was trying to check his nostrils, and having a hard time doing so with the mask in place.

Ollivander snapped his fingers and the tape measure dropped to the ground, he gave Harry a wand and said, "Yew, 9 ¼ inches with a Dragon Heartstring as the core, give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and it began to heat up. He threw the wand out of his hand and it burst into flames. "Not that one eh? How about this one, Oak, 8 ½ inches with a unicorn hair as the core." The wand shot out of his hand and began to rapidly spin on the table, then stopped and pointed at Jason.

Wand after wand, try after try, no wand seemed to connect with him, "Tricky customer, thought we'll find you something." Ollivander went to the back of the storage room and said, "I wonder,"

He came back and said "Holly, 10 ½ inches with a Phoenix feather as the core." He handed it to Harry and the boy took it. The wand felt warm, like a hug. Harry lightly waved the wand and a few sparks came from the tip in a golden red color.

"Bravo! Marvelous show, most curious though." Ollivander said.

"Mind if I ask what is most curious?" Harry asked.

"I remember every wand sold here, Yew, 13 ½ inches with the same core. The brother wand to your own, You-Know-Who's wand himself." Ollivander said.

Harry was a little confused with the tidbit of info, but kept it in the back of his head. He paid the man seven galleons and left the store.

Harry and Jason went back to Gringotts and got the books, along with a few other items as well.

All in all, it was a good day for the two of them.

 **CHAPTER 2: DONE!**

 **AN: Meant to get this out yesterday but my work got the better of me, stupid fucking college!**

 **Next chapter, Harry runs into a new friend and makes new enemies.**

 **Until next time, PEACE!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	3. Announcement

**Wizard with the Mask Announcement**

 **Crimson: Yeah, never though I'd have to do-**

 **Jason: *Bursts through Crimson's Office Door, brandishing his machete***

 **Crimson: Jason! No! Put the machete down!**

 **Jason: *Makes his way over to Crimson, and raises it over his head***

 **Crimson: Jason! I'm not deleting the story for right now!**

 **Jason: *Stops in his tracks, giving Crimson a look of, 'Explain quickly'***

 **Crimson: As I was saying, I never thought I'd have to do this but, this story will be going under massive, MASSIVE, rewriting. Originally I thought if I had the basic premise of The Friday the 13th movies and Jason's Lore I could do it to the best of my abilities. Looking back on it, I was just trying to toss ideas at a wall and seeing what would stick. This is NOT, I repeat, NOT how I want to write in the slightest, if anything, I put this fanfiction together with a poorly laid out plan, bootleg gear, and shoddy Duct tape. This story will be going on hold until I get everything about Jason's History, his killing styles, and his glorious kills. So until then, This Fic will temporarily be on hold, sorry for those who thought I'd continue this train wreck of a halfbaked fic. I will be back, you can damn well count on that, And I'm not one to go back on a promise. Okay, I think I said all on this for right now, anything else you want to add Jason?**

 **Jason: *Lowers his machete, then stabs it into the table, making a cutting motion across his throat***

 **Crimson: I'll keep on the lookout then. Anyway, for right now, this has been CrimsonFucker4455 with this announcement, hopefully to see you guys soon.**


End file.
